role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Arachno-Claw
'Arachno-Claw '''is a large, predatory spiderlike hexapod and a fictional species of giant insects native to the 2005 incarnation of Skull Island that appears in the 2005 film, ''King Kong. Description Arachno-Claw's are giant spider-crustacean-like creatures that dwell from the deep chasms of the 2005 incarnation of Skull Island. Name "Arachno" appears to be referencing their arachnid/spider-like body structure and appearance, while "Claw" references their pincers they have as arms. Appearance Arachno-Claw's appear to be black or navy blue, and have dark orange outlines on their body. They're difficult to see in the dark. They largely resemble spiders due to their eight legs and body, however they have crustacean-like skin heavily resembling that of crabs. They also have pincers that act as their arms, as well as weapons. They have two black eyes on their head and large shearing mandibles. Personality Scavengers, they tend to lurk on the edges of the deep chasms in the 2005 incarnation of Skull Island, feeding on carrion. While they aren't above adding fresh meat to their diet, they also aren't aggressive about getting it, either. Biography Prehistoric age The Arachno-Claw's have been around since prehistoric times. Where specifically in prehistoric times is unknown to them. 2005 When Jack, Jimmy and Carl kill all of Insectoid creatures (including the Weta-rexes) they encounter a huge group of Arachno-Claws. However the three were rescued by Captain Eagelhorn and other sailors. Arachno-Claws were ultimately killed when Bruce Baxter hung and swung on the rope firing Thompson machine gun ammo, killing the nightmarish creatures. When they were throwing venture crewman 3's body they accidentally threw it to a large Deplector. Today Because the 2005 incarnation of Skull Island is still around today, these creatures still exist as well. Abilities * 'Biting '- The Arachno-Claw's are capable of biting onto prey with their large shearing mandibles. They primarily use them for smaller prey, and they can easily kill said prey with their mandibles. * 'Grappling '- With their pincers, the Arachno-Claw's can grab prey easily and kill them by crushing their bones with their pincers if they desire. * 'Standard Speed '- The Arachno-Claw's are somewhat fast. * 'Clawing '- The Arachno-Claw's are capable of clawing down prey and killing them with their sharp pincers. Weaknesses * 'Vulnerability '- The Arachno-Claw's appear to have little form of durability. While a pistol or simplistic cannot kill them, firearms like rifles can easily cripple and kill an Arachno-Claw. * 'Bullet-like Attacks '- Bullets from a rifle or a more powerful firearm can easily kill an Arachno-Claw. Life Cycle They lay their microscopic eggs in the carrion they and their fellow pit denizens feed. Most never survive to hatching, destroyed by other carrion-feeders or drowned in the thick muck. However, a lucky few survive long enough to be ingested by the great Carnictis, later hatching in the worm’s gut, where they spend their larval stage living as intestinal parasites. Years later, fattened on the meat they steal from their worm host, they undergo a metamorphosis and emerge from the flatworm’s rectum as miniature versions of the adults, crawling out to join their parents as free-roving scavengers and predators of the deep chasms in the 2005 incarnation of Skull Island. It is assumed that female Arachno-Claw's are willing to hatch eggs for creatures similar to the Carnictis to digest and for the offspring to birth themselves and grow out of the organism. Appearances * King Kong (2005) * Reign of Kong (Islands of Adventure, Universal Orlando) Category:Insects Category:Arachnids Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Predators Category:Characters (Anyone)